


Tim Tam Slam

by HaroldsQueen94



Series: Harry Styles One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry Styles AU - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D AU, AU, Blossoming relationship, Budding Romance, Daydreaming, Daydreaming about Harry, F/F, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Fluff, Harry is a woman, New Relationship, Relationship(s), Stream of Consciousness, Tim Tams, fem harry, harry styles au, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldsQueen94/pseuds/HaroldsQueen94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry catches Bess doing something very strange with a chocolate biscuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim Tam Slam

"What the fuck are you doing to that poor biscuit?" Harry laughs, I nearly choke as I try to suck coffee through my chocolate biscuit.

"It's called a TimTam slam, it's amazing you should try it. You bite a corner off both ends of a TimTam then dip one of the corners in your coffee or tea or whatever and suck through the corner at the other end. It sounds gross now that I've explained it but it really is super delicious. It goes all gooey inside. SO GOOD!!!" I say shoving another in my mouth, after demonstrating to Harry.

"You are so weird," she laughs, shaking her head.


End file.
